1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a cable connector with a switchover structure, and is particularly related to a cable connector with a switchover structure used for power lines or signal lines.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional cable connectors may connect one cable to various devices. With the development of the technical industry, many connectors are developed continuously for users to perform rapid connection. More and more attention is rendered to the protection of cable connecting joints. However, in the process of cable connection, not only a connector should have basic good electrical connection properties, but also the body of the connector should have a certain bonding stress. Various external factors would cause the connector, after long term use, to have detachment, which results in separation from the cable, and in turn, results in ineffective electrical connection and safety issues. As the adapters of cables are connected with each other, one plug may only fit with a single kind of socket due to, usually, specification constraint for locking the adapters of cables firmly. Therefore, various kinds of socket and plug connectors have been developed. As shown in FIG. 7 showing a conventional socket connector, which does not comply with the purposes of high efficiency and multiple functions in the modern industrial society, and might result in material fatigue and structure wear because of long term use such that the original tight fitting function becomes worse. Thus, it is important to design a high efficiency cable connector adapter with multiple functions and capable of easy to operation and easy to maintenance.
The U.S. Pat. No. 7,727,021B2, “Connector having a plug, a socket, and a tubular shield member with an elastic arm” is a conventional technology. As shown in FIG. 8, the connector contains a plug 10, which comprises a plug main body 11, multiple pin terminals 20, a plug holder 40, a coil spring 49 and a slip-out preventing member 45, and a socket 60, which comprises a socket main body 61, multiple socket terminals 70, a socket holder 90. The plug 10 may be inserted to a socket without caulking portion, and may also be joined with the socket 60. As the plug 10 of the conventional technology is to be joined with the socket without caulking portion, an outer thread of the plug 10 is utilized to screw with an inner thread of the socket without caulking portion. Further, as the plug 10 is to be connected with the socket 60, an engagement nail 47 of a slip-out preventing member 45 for the plug holder 40 of the plug 10 is utilized to enter a recessed portion 83 and a caulking portion 84 in an inner chamber of the socket holder 90, and simultaneously, the coil spring 49 is contracted such that the coil spring 49 is utilized to apply an elastic thrust for the plug holder 40 and the socket holder 90 to be snapped firmly, while the pin terminals of the plug main body and the socket terminals of the socket main body 61 form electrical connection. Thereby, a connector applicable to two kinds of sockets is available. However, such cable connector utilizes springs as switching and caulking structures, which would result in reduced bonding stress due to ineffective elasticity or displacement of springs after long term use, and lose the functions of switching and caulking. Moreover, once the adapter of such connector is detached, issues with respect to power transmission interrupt would occur easily in combination with safety issues. Furthermore, springs are located in the inner chamber of the plug such that assembly & mounting, retreat and maintenance are inconvenient for the cable connector, and the requirement of convenience and high efficiency is not met.
In view of the fact, the applicant of the invention has made efforts to study and develop an improved cable connector with a switchover structure in order to fix various conventional shortages mentioned above.